


[Podfic] Untitled Nanny AU

by silverfoxflower, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Author doesn't give one. Nannies and their charges at a playground].</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Nanny AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled [Nanny AU]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69591) by silverfoxflower. 



> I've put the pairing as technically a foursome since that's what the author says it to be. The most that happens is a kiss between Steve and Bucky and cuddling among everyone.

Length: 00:05:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bNanny%20AU%5d.mp3) (5.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bNanny%20AU%5d.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
